Cartoon Nickelodeon: Alien Invasion
is a 45-issue miniseries sci-fi comedy-drama comic series with Cartoon Nickelodeon Network characters in it. Plot Marvin summons a race of people-possessing Martians to CNN City, so a resistance has to beat the alien hosts. Characters Main *'SpongeBob SquarePants' - The main protagonist of . Is by far the most recent member of the resistance. *'Bubbles' - The secondary protagonist of . Is the only female member of the resistance. She was the one who brought SpongeBob to the resistance while saving him from the Martians. *'Eric McEdderson' - *'Mordecai' - *'Bigfoot' - *'Gatopardos the Cheetah' - *'Shunky' - One of the members of the resistance and is one of the main characters. He is the stupidest out of everyone in the group. Because of that, he serves as a comic relief. *'Rocko Wallaby' - *'Bugs Bunny' - *'Yakko Warner' - Allies *'Mr. Krabs' - Is the boss of the resistance that sends them missions to stop the Martians. However, he sadly gets murdered by Marvin in the 44th issue. *'Mothman' - The only cryptid in Bigfoot's gang that did not get hypnotized although he was thought to be until the 4th issue. *'Coco the Pug' - A cute pug that is given the ability to talk by the last Anti Martian and became the Anti Martian's body.. *'Skips' - TBD. *'Professor Utonium' - TBD. Villains Corrupted *'Patrick Star' - A starfish who was in the field with SpongeBob until the Martians came and took him. *'Velocity' - The true main antagonist and host of the Martian Queen. *'Dot Warner' - *'Alien '- *'Nessie/Loch Ness Monster' - *'Chupacabra' - *'Brandon Hemperger '- TBD *'Brittney Hemperger '- TBD *'Blossom' - *'Buttercup' - *'Squidward Tentacles' - *'Heffer Wolfe '- *'Rigby' - *'Collin the Speedy Boy '- *'Flappy McFinger '- *'Baylee Mardis '- Non-Courrupted *'Marvin the Martian ' - The main antagonist of *'The Baddies' - consisting of: **'Plankton' - Is SpongeBob's arch nemesis and is the leader of The Baddies. **'Mojo Jojo' - **'Madame Freakshow' - **'Gene the Vending Machine' - **'Dr. Turbo and Angel the Bald Eagle' - **'Sfika the Wasp' - **'Brimstone' - **'Earl' - **'Elmer Fudd' - **'Pinky and the Brain' - Issues #The Beginning - SpongeBob and Patrick were in the field of CNN city, catching jellyfish, when the Martians arrived and attacked them. However, one of the members of a team saves SpongeBob and soon, SpongeBob joins the team of other cartoon characters. #First Mission - The heroes get their first mission to save Fingertown from Collin himself. However a few of the citizens fell under Martian Influence. # #Cryptid Corrupt - #The Baddies - When SpongeBob accidentally eats a mushroom that causes him to go insane, the rest of the team members try to make him snap out of it, but then all the sudden, they get knocked out by a certain group and get taken to their base. When they wake up, they found out that it's no other than their arch enemies in a group called "The Baddies". # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Last Mission - #The End - Trivia *This comic is adult like Cartoon Nickelodeon: The End, however, unlike that, this is more T-rated and has cartoon designs. Category:Comics Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Sci-Fi Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:GreenGrassCreeper34's ideas Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas